


fixing a broken heart

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, but the world needs more choisub, ini random banget ya astaga
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: subin tidak pernah suka konsep kencan buta. namun siapa sangka, upayanya kabur dari jebakan kencan malah menghadapkannya pada petaka yang jauh lebihberbahaya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Jung Subin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	fixing a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> seperti biasa, ini adalah seri yang kutulis secara impulsif beberapa bulan lalu :_) lalu kupindah sini biar inget kalau ada tanggungan update part selanjutnya haha. 
> 
> selamat baca <3

sebenarnya subin tidak pernah suka konsep kencan buta. selain karena ia memang susah membuka diri di hadapan orang baru, baginya pacar itu bukan sesuatu yang harus ia kejar dan dapatkan cepat-cepat. banyak hal yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang; mulai dari menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliah, melanjutkan _editing_ video-video _review_ untuk diunggah ke youtube, hingga menabung demi beli _game_ baru. kalaupun subin mendadak merasa butuh pacar, berarti ia sedang ditodong sang mama, atau diwajibkan membawa _plus one_ untuk diajak ke pesta pernikahan — yang syukurnya, belum pernah terjadi. selain hal-hal 'mendesak' tersebut, mana mau ia diajak ke acara jodoh-jodohan berkedok makan bersama yang sering diinisiasi oleh teman-temannya di kampus.

sayangnya, saat ini ia sedang _dijebak_. uh, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia kurang cepat membaca situasi. tentu saja 'kerja kelompok' kali ini tidak langsung berakhir begitu selesai mendiskusikan bagian masing-masing. ada 'sesi tambahan' yang telah direncanakan — entah secara spontan, atau sejak awal — oleh salah satu dari mereka. mengapa subin tidak buru-buru pulang dan malah memperlama obrolan dengan yeonjun, padahal ia tahu _weekend_ adalah waktu strategis untuk mencari kenalan, menambah gebetan, dan _merealisasikan kencan_. apalagi ketika kafe yang ia singgahi memang biasa digunakan sebagai titik pertemuan.

“bangsat, kau gak bilang-bilang mau undang cewek-cewek ke sini.” omel subin, tak bisa menahan kesal dan melampiaskannya dengan menendang kaki yeonjun kuat-kuat. yang ditendang cuma bisa meringis, tapi juga ogah dituduh-tuduh.

“yang ngundang bukan aku, coy … plis deh. kamu tahu sendiri aku lebih demen cewek dua dimensi daripada cewek beneran.” ujar yeonjun sambil bersungut-sungut. ia menunjuk ke salah satu teman yang kini sedang mempersilakan beberapa gadis untuk duduk di dekat mereka, kemudian beralih menunjuk subin. “dia yang ajak-ajak, dan dia nggak mungkin ngerasa bersalah karena kamu sendiri diem doang di grup.”

“grup ... apaan?”

“hadeh, dia udah bilang di grup kalau mau undang cewek-cewek jurusan sebelah, bin. jangan bilang kamu matiin notifikasi _chat_ grup kita lagi? terus nggak baca pesannya pagi tadi?”

oh. _oh_.

subin menunduk sambil garuk-garuk kepala. _w-well_ … sepertinya ia bukan dijebak maupun kurang cepat baca situasi, melainkan kurang cek kabar terbaru. kalau yang dimatikan notifikasinya grup yang dipenuhi pesan-pesan _hoax_ , promosi servis, atau gosip artis tidak penting sih oke-oke saja, tapi apa yang subin pikirkan sampai mematikan notifikasi grup kerja kelompok? terganggu? nggak juga, kalau dibandingkan grup jual beli _game_ dan forum _game players_ yang subin intip tiap beberapa jam sekali, frekuensi menyampahnya jelas beda jauh. _hhh_ , kalau kakaknya tahu ini ia pasti sudah dijitak, _“dasar kamu anak muda!!!”_

“kalau kamu memang nggak suka, ya pamit aja toh.” bisik yeonjun ketika para gadis jurusan sebelah sudah duduk manis, bercakap-cakap dengan _host_ mereka sore ini. subin menggigit bibir, alasan apa coba yang bisa membuatnya kabur tanpa meninggalkan tanda tanya. jahat sekali tiba-tiba bilang _“maaf, saya harus pergi. saya tidak tertarik dengan pertemuan ini.”_ — daripada dilirik sebal oleh teman-temannya, ia lebih khawatir mencoreng harga diri gadis-gadis yang sudah repot-repot datang dengan _make up_ dan kombinasi pakaian yang tidak main-main. kalau mereka menganggap diri sendiri tidak layak jadi teman kencan bagaimana? subin pernah sekali punya mantan pacar yang sering bilang 'tidak percaya diri' dan 'tidak layak' berjalan di sampingnya … dulu waktu masih sma. ia tidak mau pikiran serupa menghantui gadis-gadis lainnya. terlebih gara-gara sesuatu yang sembarangan ia ucapkan.

apa ia harus bilang, _“maaf saya dicari mama saya …”_? terdengar seperti anak rumahan yang dimanja sekali, padahal ia jelas-jelas tinggal merana di asrama.

atau bilang _“maaf ada tugas kuliah mendadak …”_? duh, plis, ia barusan menyelesaikan tugas bersama teman-teman … ㅠㅠ

pakai alasan klasik _“saya ada urusan lain”_ bisa saja, tapi terdengar ambigu … dan sombong. oalah. bisa tidak subin berhenti _overthinking_ , lantas memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana?

…

“jun, aku ke toilet dulu apa ya … nanti kalau nggak balik-balik bilang saja aku mendadak kena sembelit.”

mendengar ide asal subin di detik-detik terakhir, yeonjun terkekeh geli. namun ia manut-manut saja, malah memberi subin tanda jempol. berbeda dengan subin, yeonjun masih bisa luwes mengobrol dengan gadis-gadis (mungkin efek main _dating sim_ , tapi diam-diam saja ya). jadi meskipun tidak tertarik berpacaran, ia mudah saja membelokkan target, alias menggaet gadis-garis tersebut menjadi teman main baru, atau calon pacar teman-teman lain yang benar-benar krisis asmara. subin harus belajar tata cara memperluas koneksi ala yeonjun kapan-kapan.

sebelum ada salah satu gadis yang melirik dan mengajaknya berkenalan, subin buru-buru mencangking ranselnya dengan satu tangan, kemudian beranjak dari meja mereka. ia tidak mau menoleh ke belakang karena pasti akan ada yang bertanya-tanya. sempat ia dengar ada teman yang memanggil, _“sub mau ke mana dah???”_ tapi yeonjun dengan cepat berkilah, _“ssst, kebelet dia tuh. mau ke toilet.”_ — _bless_. choi yeonjun memang terbaik.

subin bersyukur toilet ada di lantai satu, sementara para gadis dan teman-temannya itu berada di lantai dua. jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengawasi keadaan sebelum ngacir ke luar. ia juga tak perlu berpura-pura nongkrong di toilet selama berjam-jam sampai teman-temannya pulang … menyiksa diri sekali.

“tunggu, kok tiba-tiba beneran kebelet.” bisik subin pada dirinya sendiri begitu menuruni tangga. ia mendadak takut kena hukuman karena sudah berbohong, tapi ia lebih takut tidak bisa menahan hasrat ingin buang hajat di perjalanan pulang. ia pun memutuskan mampir ke toilet sebentar, sembari berdoa semoga pencernaannya tidak mendadak rewel. sudah cukup pengalaman sakit perut berhari-hari gara-gara minum susu kedaluwarsa, juga diare seminggu gara-gara telat makan. dasar mahasiswa, ada saja penyakitnya tiap ganti semester.

toilet kafe yang subin singgahi ini terletak di pojok, agak jauh dari deretan meja pengunjung. suasana lantai satu lumayan ramai bila dibandingkan lantai dua, namun subin menduga kafe akan jauh lebih ramai ketika malam tiba. bahkan mungkin akan penuh, tak menyisakan satupun kursi kosong. kafe ramai = penggunaan toilet ikut ramai, begitu juga sebaliknya. mengukur sekilas persentase pengunjung, subin rasa _untuk saat ini_ , tidak perlu antre lama-lama untuk masuk toilet. ia pun membuka pintu tanpa beban — tanpa ada bayangan akan mendapati seorang lelaki berdiri di depan cermin wastafel sambil menangis sesenggukan.

_????????_

_“d-dia kenapa?”_ subin berusaha agar mata mereka tidak saling bertemu. bagaimana kalau dia tukang hipnotis yang mengincar barang berharganya? penipu ulung yang membuat drama di kamar mandi hanya untuk menarik simpati?? — subin teringat pesan mama untuk tidak mudah percaya dengan orang asing yang minta bantuan secara langsung atau melalui telepon. zaman sekarang susah membedakan orang baik dan orang jahat hanya lewat tutur kata dan penampilan fisik. meskipun lelaki yang menangis itu punya wajah tampan, tinggi, berhidung mancung, dengan pakaian bak model kekinian, tak membuat subin langsung menganggapnya _harmless_. kejahatan tidak mengenal profesi, euy. sekarang tuh banyak figur publik yang terlibat kasus aneh-aneh. subin tidak rajin-rajin amat mengikuti gosip dunia hiburan, tapi kalau ia sedang main _sns_ , tentu saja berita semacam itu lewat.

daripada terjebak asumsi tidak jelas dan membuat si lelaki jerapah itu makin menyadari ada yang mengawasinya, subin masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

_hmm._

begitu _urusan_ subin beres, paling-paling lelaki itu sudah menghilang.

“hah. leganya …” setelah hampir lima belas menit berdiam di bilik untuk melakukan pertarungan tunggal, subin bergegas mengambil ransel yang tergantung di dinding toilet dan membuka pintu —

mendapati lelaki yang sama … masih tercenung di depan cermin wastafel dengan mata sembab dan muka yang masih memerah.

_????????_

subin 100% yakin ada beberapa orang yang masuk bergiliran di bilik-bilik sebelah. masa si lelaki jerapah tidak malu sama sekali dipergoki orang lalu lalang? begitu juga yang keluar-masuk toilet, apa tidak sadar ada lelaki aneh yang mematung di depan cermin? apa jangan-jangan cuma subin yang bisa lihat??? asumsi aneh kembali menyeruak dan mendorong subin untuk menghampiri pria tersebut dengan langkah hati-hati, “permisi. kamu hantu apa bukan?”

“huh?” lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. ya sama saja. dikiranya subin tidak bingung.

“kutanya sekali lagi, kamu hantu apa bukan?”

“nggak sopan!” lelaki itu berteriak defensif.

“wah, bisa ngomong ternyata.”

“ya iyalah.” lelaki itu mengusap-usap matanya yang sembab, lalu memunggungi subin untuk membasuh mukanya dengan air dari wastafel. dia sudah bermenit-menit ada di depan wastafel dan baru membasuh muka? atau dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tanpa alasan yang jelas? belum sempat subin menyuarakan rasa penasaran, si lelaki jerapah lebih dulu berceletuk, “kamu orang pertama yang menyapaku sejak aku masuk toilet ini, omong-omong.”

“terus … kenapa?” subin mengernyitkan dahi, tidak merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sesuatu yang spesial. siapapun akan bingung melihat pria tidak kunjung keluar dari toilet untuk bertatapan mesra dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri, hanya saja, memang tidak semua orang peduli dengan urusan orang lain. subin tidak tahu apakah ia tergolong 'peduli', ia hanya ingin memastikan lelaki jerapah ini manusia atau arwah gentayangan.

“nggak apa-apa. aku nggak nyangka aja ada yang mau menyapa orang aneh nangis-nangis di toilet.”

_oh … dia sadar diri._

“tahu begitu, kenapa nggak nangis di tempat yang lebih tertutup aja? di bilik toilet ini kek.” subin menunjuk tiga bilik toilet yang kosong melompong sejak ia keluar dari salah satunya. di film-film, bilik semacam ini biasanya dibuat untuk sembunyi kan? film horor maksudnya, bukan jenis film lain yang membuat subin panas dingin.

“nanti aku halangin orang buang air. mending nangis sambil hadap cermin, biar bisa lihat betapa jeleknya aku.”

_jelek_??? mohon maaf, subin tersinggung sekali. kalau wajah situ jelek, lalu wajah lelaki lain apa??? adonan aspal???

“kamu … aneh banget.” adalah komentar singkat subin setelah memproses apa yang baru dikatakan si lelaki jerapah. ia tidak berharap dapat reaksi berarti, karena sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama mengobrol. tapi siapa sangka, apa yang ditawarkan si lelaki jerapah berikutnya membuat subin berpikir ulang. ia memang berhasil kabur dari acara kencan buta, tapi apakah ia juga berhasil menghindari perkenalan dengan orang baru?

sepertinya tidak.

…

“kalau kau menganggapku aneh … mau dengar ceritaku yang lebih aneh nggak?”

**— to be continued.**


End file.
